Lena Wiata
Lena Wiata urodziła się 31 grudnia. To jedna z głównych bohterek serii The End is where we Begin. Charakter Nie za bardzo obchodzi ją zdanie ludzi ze szkoły, obcych. Skupia się na opinii bliskich (czasem). Uważa, że najważniejsze to być sobą. Nie lubi podporządkowywać się innym, nawet jeśli wie, że mają rację. Bardzo zależy jej na przyjaciołach i rodzinie, jednak okazuje to w dość nietypowy sposób. Przy obcych zachowuje się szorstko, czasem wręcz niemile, trzyma dystans. Chyba, że ma głupawkę, wtedy znika jej zewnętrzna powłoka i nie potrafi się uspokoić nawet ze świadomością obecności innych ludzi. Głupawkę ma tylko w obecności Dziaka i Alry - swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. thumb|left|"Nie martw się, po prostu jest źle, bo nie jest dobrze!" Jej największymi wadami są zapatrzenie w siebie oraz szybkie, powierzchowne ocenianie ludzi. Posiada słomiany zapał, łatwo się zniechęca i poddaje. Zachowuje się ulegle, gdy stan jej psychiki jest zły. Cyklicznie wykazuje się inteligencją. Często zachowuje się nierozważnie, głupio, szybko zapomina niektóre rzeczy. Posiada potencjał, który można wydobyć tylko odpowiednim sposobem nauczania. Mieszka z dziadkiem i bratem Lenem, jej rodzice prowadzą zagraniczną firmę informatyczną, nie mają czasu na zajmowanie się dziećmi. Kocha swojego brata, ale okazują sobie niechęć, typową dla rodzeństwa. Dziewczyna nie znosi gdy brat kradnie jej rzeczy, zostawia brudne ubrania w łazience, brudzi, wyjada jej zdrowe ciasteczka lub brokuły. Często skaczą sobie do oczu mając ochotę wzajemnie się wydusić, jednak, jak pisało wcześniej - Lena w dziwny sposób okazuje uczucia. Ich tradycją jest zażarta gra w Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact w każdą środę i sobotę. thumb|left|240px|Głód powoduje u dziewczyny poczucie beznadziei i depresji... Chodzi do jednej klasy z Dziakiem i Alrą. Często kłoci się z czarnowłosym o higienę osobistą i bardzo lubi mu dokuczać z powodu jego przewrażliwienia do własnej czystości. Dziak jest dla niej jak starszy brat, który zawsze wysłucha i pocieszy, choćby proponując podzielenie się'' posiłkiem''. Zna chłopaków od dziecka, ponieważ ich rodzice są bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Szybko przyzwyczaiła się do'' uzależnień'' kolegów, które uważa za dość zabawne. Podkochuje się w panu Adbehu, nauczycielu matematyki. Już na pierwszej lekcji zachwycił ją znajomością obcego języka oraz światłem odbijającym się majestatycznie od jego łysiny. Siedzi centralnie przed nim w pierwszej ławce i wytrwale uczy się obcego języka, jak nazywa matematykę, by mu się przypodobać. Dzięki temu ma najlepsze oceny w klasie, przy okazji daje Alrze korepetycje. Nienawidzi większości przedmiotów, ponieważ uważa, że szkolna podstawa programowa nie zawiera informacji przydatnych w życiu. Ma słabość do wyrzeźbionych mięśni i pomarańczowych rzeczy, bardzo lubi ten kolor. Gardzi fast foodami i czuje niechęć do jedzących je ludzi, jednocześnie uwielbia jedzenie, zdrowe jedzenie i pyszne jedzenie. Wariuje, kiedy jest głodna. Uwielbia konie, a odkąd poznała Alrę i Dziaka uczy się jeździć i jest w tym całkiem niezła. Nie znosi kotów i nie rozumie, dlaczego jej kolega tak podziwia te zdradzieckie zwierzęta, irytuje się widząc zachwycającego się nimi Alrę. Preferuje jaszczurki. Dziewczyna lubi gry zespołowe, zwłaszcza na zajęciach wychowania fizycznego. Świetnie gra w siatkówkę i piłkę ręczną, jest w szkolnej drużynie. Historia Jest córką bogatych właścicieli firmy informatycznej, którą prowadzą w Europie. Mieszka razem z bratem pod opieką dziadka odkąd skończyła 7 lat, a jej rodzice wyjechali w interesach. Poznała Alrę i Dziaka, gdy rodzice zabrali ją w odwiedziny do swoich przyjaciół - rodziców Alry i Dziaka. Nowe towarzystwo szybko przypadło jej do gustu, szybko się zaprzyjaźnili. Już pod koniec dnia (widzę obraz twój...) pomagała Dziakowi w łapaniu much i goniła Alrę z brudnymi rękoma próbując go dotknąć. Chłopiec uciekał z płaczem. Pomimo hańby, jaką okazał, podobał się dziewczynce, dlatego na szóste urodziny podarowała mu piękne pomarańczowe piórko. thumb|Lena podczas szpiegowania Adbeha Niedługo potem Alra specjalnie oblał ją dezynfektorem, który dotkliwie podrażnił twarz dziewczynki. Lena nie odzywała się do przyjaciela przez 3 tygodnie, dopuki Dziak nie pogodził ich. Razem z uszkodzoną skórą zniknęło dziecięce zauroczenie kolegą. W wieku ośmiu lat rozpoczęła powolną naukę jazdy konnej, co szybko stało się jej pasją. Jako nastolatka zainteresowała się zdrowym stylem życia, zaczęła ćwiczyć i odpowiednio się odżywiać. Zazdrościła pięknych włosów Alrze, który za nic nie chciał jej powiedzieć jak je pielęgnuje. Włosy dziewczyny były zwykłe, miały trudny do określenia, myszaty kolor. W 15 urodziny przefarbowała je na delikatny blond. thumb|Lena dowiaduje się o małżeństwie ukochanego Uczęszcza do liceum ogólnokształcącego na profil matematyczny. Jest zauroczona nauczycielem matematyki, pomimo jego perfidnej osobowości, i czasem śledzi go po lekcjach. Przeżyła prawdziwą depresję, gdy dowiedziała się, że jest żonaty. W tych ciężkich chwilach Dziak był dla niej prawdziwym wsparciem, co jeszcze bardziej wzmocniło ich więź. Alra sprawiał wrażenie zadowolonego ze stanu cywilnego nauczyciela. Dziewczyna nie poddała się i wciąż wierzy w siłę prawdziwej miłości, którą żywi do mężczyzny. Relacje Alra Sraola thumb|250px Nastolatków łączy długoletnia przyjaźń. Już od pierwszego spotkania Lena uwielbiała drażnić czarnowłosego chłopca - to jeden z jej sposobów okazywania sympatii. Fascynowały ją drganie kącika ust i niebezpieczne błyski w oczach, gdy mówił o czymś dla niego ważnym. Oczywiście nie przyznałaby się do tego nawet przed sobą. Nie lubi, gdy Alra ukrywa pozytywne emocje. thumb|left|276px|Na lekcji matematyki... Chowa do niego niewielką urazę po tym, jak oblał ją płynem dezynfekującym. Przed tym wydarzeniem darzyła kolegę dziecięcym zauroczeniem. Do tej pory nienawidzi, gdy chłopak ma przy sobie jakiekolwiek środki czystości, ale nie daje tego po sobie poznać. Od rozpoczęcia nauki w liceum często ma wrażenie, że denerwuje chłopaka, a on sam nie ma najmniejszej ochoty na jej towarzystwo. Sprawia jej to przykrość i nieświadomie staje się dla niego wtedy szorstka i niemiła. Czuje się niepewnie gdy thumb przebywa z nim sam na sam, w takich chwilach zaczyna się wygłupiać by rozładować napięcie. Nie rozumie, dlaczego Alrze tak przeszkadzają jej uczucia do nauczyciela. Prawie za każdym razem nie pozwala jej szpiegować Adbeha i dochodzi wtedy do kłótni. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego się z nim zadaje, ale doszła do wniosku, że za nic nie chciałaby tej dziwnej relacji stracić. Dziewczyna ma problemy z określeniem swoich uczuć do niego, często denerwuje się na chłopaka, ale nie czuje się dobrze, gdy on rozmawia z innymi dziewczynami. Cieszy się, gdy chłopak okazuje swoje emocje, jest radosny, uśmiecha się. Nie zdarza się to często, dlatego bardzo to docenia. Przepełnia ją duma jeśli to jej udało się do tego doprowadzić. Była zszokowana, ale szczęśliwa, gdy Alra powiedział, że podoba mu się jej naturalny kolor włosów. Dziak Agnes thumb|Pierwsze spotkanie Leny i Dziaka Wspólnie dokuczają Alrze, co wprawia ją i Dziaka w zachwyt. Lena zna chłopaka tak samo długo jak Alrę i uważa go za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Dziak mieszka zaraz obok domu Leny, więc chodzą i wracają razem ze szkoły oraz bardzo często do siebie wpadają. Agnes wspiera ją i pomaga w każdej sytuacji, i jest w stanie dać spokój muchom, gdy go potrzebuje. thumb|left|Dziak zawsze pocieszy Szanuje uwielbienie chłopaka do much i biada tym, którzy spróbują odebrać mu słoiczek w jej obecności. Wspiera go w marzeniach zostania prawnikiem. Na 11 urodziny kupiła mu kodeks karny. Podoba jej się styl Dziaka i to, że ma pastę do butów w każdej sytuacji. Z ukrytym zachwytem podziwia sposób, w jaki chodzi do szkoły. Ponieważ Alra i Dziak są bardzo blisko i przyszły prawnik zawsze wie, co dzieje się w psychice Sraoli, Lena wyciąga z niego informacje, co doprowadza Alrę do szału. Chłopak zdaje się rozumieć, że ma mieszane relacje z ich przyjacielem, dlatego zawsze ratuje Lenę i Alrę, gdy znajdują się w niekomfortowym sam na sam. Oboje są mu po cichu wdzięczni. Nie ściąga dziewczyny na ziemię, gdy ta opowiada mu o nauczycielu matematyki i, w przeciwieństwie do Alry, traktuje jej zauroczenie łagodnie i nie wyśmiewa go. Pocieszał ją, gdy dowiedziała się o małżeństwie Adbeha. Ciekawostki *Targają nią sprzeczne uczucia w stosunku do much; zastanawia się, czy kiedyś nie spróbować; *Uważa sprzątanie końskich odchodów za bardziej interesujące niż rozmowa z koleżankami z klasy; Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:TeamDziak